Saika's Mask
by t8dragons
Summary: Termina is in Chaos, Izaya has stolen the dreaded Saika's Mask from the happy mask salesman Masaomi Kida and is planning to use it to send the moon crashing into Termina! And who gets dragged into in to save everyone? The hero of Hyrule, Izaya's arch enemy Shizuo Heiwajima. The characters of Durarara! in the land of Termania, I wonder who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

Saika's Mask

Majora's Mask (Legend of Zelda) and Durarara! Crossover

AN/ If you get confused then I have left a list of all the original loz characters and their Durarara equivalents at the end. Also the characters look exactly like they did in Durarara (just with loz clothing) Except for Erika and Walker who look like Tael and Tatl. And the characters are the same age as they are in Durarara For example Izaya (Skull kid's equivalent) is his usual age (23). Anyway, Please Enjoy!

Thousands of years ago, there was a woman who lived all alone in a deserted part of the world. Her name was Anri Sonohara and she wielded a very special weapon, a weapon called Saika. This legendary blade gave the wielder the ability to control any person that it cut. This gave her power beyond all of her dreams, but it came at a price. For fear of being possessed everyone around her left, but Anri no longer cared, with Saika she didn't need to love anyone. Saika loved all humans for her, and thus she was left all alone.

One day she saw a figure approaching from far off, she smiled it had been a long time since she had seen a human. As the figure came closer Anri saw it was a human boy, about her age with short black hair, clad in a tunic and cloak. The boy stopped and sat down in front of her, "Please allow me to rest here, I will only stay for a short while." He asked, staring at her with crystal blue eyes. "I haven't seen a human for some time... Why have you come? Let me guess..." She sneered staring down at the boy. "I bet you came to steal my sword... In hopes of getting the ultimate power."

"What do you mean? I'm just a traveler." He replied in a sad voice, Anri swung Saika around, pointing it at the boy's throat. "Don't lie to me," She commanded "I'm not lying, tell me about this sword." He asked. "Any human who claims this sword as their own will obtain the power to take over the world." His eyes widened, "Then why haven't you taken over the world?"

"Because I am not human. Many humans have come. Swordsmen, Adventurers... Military men looking for glory... Men, women..." The traveler looked around, "There is no one here." Anri laughed, "I ate them all!" She swung the sword around, cutting deep marks in whatever it touched, "They were all so greedy! They all wanted to kill me, so I ate them, one after the other!"

"Tell me traveler! Why do you want to conquer the world?! Perhaps if you tell me I'll help you!" She said her face twisted into a sick grin. "I don't want to conquer anything," He calmly replied. "Then why are you here?" She asked.

"Because I was only searching for something, and now I have found it. Found a monster who admits to eating men. How long have you been living alone? You can't die but you can't live either. Ignored by all the universe... In this strange land... For time unknown. It is so... sad." "How... How dare you pity me! I am a fearsome, evil, man eater!" She cried.

"There is no one left to eat." Silence filled the air as Anri thought about what the boy had said "Tell me... What is your name?" She whispered. "Mikado," He answered quietly. "Mikado... Why can't I leave this place? Am I bound by space, bound by time, for thousands of years? I'm tired of living alone, I want to sleep soon." All the dreams of all the people that she had eaten whirled inside her and she wondered, is this what hope felt like.

Mikado pulled a drum out of his bag placing it on the ground, "Dance, rhythm, this stage is the only place you've got." As Anri began to dance the air began move in small vibrations, and time was born.

Anri danced for three days and three nights... On the forth morning she fell down and died... And so did her world. The only thing that remained was her bones and the weapon named Saika. "You made time move," Mikado whispered. Picking up all the remained of Anri Sonohara over time he carved it all together. "Your power is safe in this mask. No one will ever feel threatened by it." He placed the mask down beside him, "May you rest in peace, for all time..." He whispered, and then he died. The mask made of Anri Sonohara's bones beside him.

"Hey everyone! Do you know the story of Saika's Mask?

It's perfect for a time like this when the moon is full and things seen creepy.

I'm going to tell you one of my favorite stories, it's all about this mask...

Good Evening!

I am the happy mask salesman, also known as Masaomi Kida.

I sell my masks all over the world, I've got some really good ones.

Do I seem shady? Suspicious?

I bring happiness. Trust me.

Huh? This one?

Oh, that mask is for display only.

It's not for sale. Too dangerous.

It grants the wearer the power to possess anyone it so chooses.

...

N... No

I definitely can't sell this.

Because while it might be used for good.

It possesses a terrible power.

It's a demonic mask... An evil Mask.

Why Oh Why did I even mention it.

I'm not supposed to tell anyone.

Pretend I didn't say anything.

It's terribly hard... being a mask seller.

Ow!

What are you doing!

WAIT!

BRING IT BACK!

Oh, this is terrible! Awful!

Whatever shall I do?

If you have that mask, it will be calamitous.

It can only end in tragedy.

Trust me.

Trust me."

Shizuo sighed, his search for his fairy/traveling companion Navi was not going well to say the least. He had gotten lost in the forest next to Hyrule field and it was becoming dark. Shizuo sighed, he was such an idiot. He was going to have a serious chat when he saw Navi. His green clothes blended into the dark woodland, making him and his steed appear as almost part of the scenery. The forest was where he was raised his entire life. He felt so stupid getting lost in the place where he was supposed to thrive.

"Perhaps they were right," He muttered to Epona. Remembering what some of the kokiri's thought of him. He had no fairy companion and looked quite out of place with the rest of the forest dweller. His head snapped up upon hearing laughter in the trees above his head. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness above, Shizuo could make out a slim figure in outrageously colored clothing. Before he see the figures face, it dropped down onto the ground before him. Epona shied back in fear of the stranger. Shizuo then realized that the man wore a mask.

"Are you lost?" The stranger asked. He giggled, "Only idiots get lost so close to home." Shizuo tightened his fist, holding in his raging anger. "Who are you?" He asked, fighting against his instinct to pummel the man right then and there. "Izaya Orihara! The one and only!" what was a guy like this doing in the forest. "Who wants to know," Izaya asked. "That's none of your business." Shizuo replied, turning Epona around to get away from this freak.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." Izaya called out after Shizuo. As if on cue a beastly monster dragging a giant sword appeared on the trail in front of him, causing Epona to rear up throwing Shizuo onto the ground. He hit his head on one of the many stones along the pathway.

As his vision blurred and darkened he saw Izaya grab Epona's reins, swinging himself onto her back. "Epona!" He yelled out, hoping that she would stop. Grabbing a branch he dragged himself to his feet. Forcing himself to slam his sword into the monsters skull and then he dragged himself after Izaya. He felt blood drip down the side of his head. His vision faded in and out, and next thing he knew he was falling, down, down into what felt like a bottomless cliff. He blacked out before he hit the bottom.

"You're persistent aren't you?" Shizuo groaned lifting his head out of the dirt, trying to pull himself to his feet. He looked toward the voice only to see Izaya standing next to him, he had taken of the mask and was sneering down at him. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's ankle but the dark haired stranger was too fast. "Oh, so you still think you can catch me?"

"Who, who are you!" Shizuo cried out. "Like I said fool, I'm Izaya Orihara. You remember that name." As he started to walk away Shizuo felt darkness seep toward him, smothering him. "What are you doing!" He screamed, "I'm sick of seeing your pathetic face." He heard Izaya say before the darkness overtook his entire body. As his senses adjusted he found that he was in a small body made of wood. "Hahaha This is hilarious! Stay here just like that FOREVER!" What the...?! What's going on? This can't be real. Somebody help me!

A/N So far the only characters that have been introduced are

Masaomi Kida: The Happy Mask Salesman

Anri Sonohara: Majora (from bonus chapter in the manga)

Mikado Ryuugamine: Nameless Traveler (from a bonus chapter in the manga)

Shizuo Heiwajima: Link

Izaya Orihara: Skull Kid

Saika: Majora's Mask

Any Reviews are appreciated (constructive criticism welcome!)


	2. Chapter 2

Saika's Mask Chapter 2

A/N I'm really sorry if Masaomi was very ooc in the dialogue. I didn't want to change much of it because the original was so creepy and cool. But since he will now be in the story more he will hopefully be less ooc, just bear with me. Also I probably won't go through in detain all the dungeons and stuff, I'll probably stick to the manga's plot. VERY IMPORTANT I forgot to mention but in this version Izaya already had the power to turn people into things before he got the mask because the mask can't do anything else apart from possess people. Sorry for not mentioning that earlier.

"What is this!" Shizuo cried, "Something's covering my face!" He lifted his hands to his face but only felt rough wood. "You got that right fool, there is nothing I can't do!"

"Come back!" Shizuo screamed. "Get back here you bastard!" But he only heard laughter and then Izaya was gone.

"Walker!" A high pitched voice broke Shizuo's train of though and he realized that it was coming from one of the fairies. Izaya had somehow warped away from here leaving the fairy behind. Then suddenly he realized "The Ocarina!" He realized that Izaya must have taken it along with all of his other possessions. "Shit!" The fairy looked down inquisitively, "Have you lost something?" The voice emanated from the fairy, "Where did Izaya go!" He yelled at the helpless fairy, trying to capture her in his wooden hands. "What are you doing! You're supposed to be the hero! Don't pick on a fairy, it makes you look bad!" Shizuo was amazed that the fairy wasn't fazed that he was trying to catch her, only that a hero wouldn't do that. "What's your name," Shizuo asked, "Erika," She replied.

"Can I ask you something about Izaya?" Shizuo asked, Erika dipped in the air to indicate a nod. "He isn't human, I mean, he's a skull kid right? But all the skull kids I've seen don't have faces." Erika sighed, "Izaya is, special. He was born with magic. He can turn anyone he wants into anything he wants, within reason." "But Skull Kids are children, if he isn't a child then he should have turned into a Stalfos." Shizuo sighed, this whole situation was confusing him. "He used his powers to change himself into his correct age, but altering himself had some serious drawbacks on his mental health and he could never escape being a skull kid." Erika replied. "It all doesn't make much sense but it makes a good mystery!"

Erika obviously didn't understand the gravity of the situation. "Tell me where Izaya is and I'll take you to him," Shizuo said, "Please I need him to help change me back! And you want to be reunited with that other fairy of Izaya's" Erika laughed, "This is perfect! You'll go on a dramatic quest to get your body back, it would make an amazing manga!" She squealed. "I'll show you the way!"

Shizuo and Erika had been walking for what felt like hours until ho noticed the ground began to dip and sink in dragging him down, before he could yell in shock the mud swallowed him whole and he felt himself warping to another place. When he opened his eyes he found himself in a bustling town, everyone was putting up stalls and preparing for some sort of festival. "This is clock town, the citizens are preparing for the festival in three days, but..." Shizuo turned to face her. "But what," He asked. "Izaya is planning something, he's using the power of Saika's Mask to possess the moon into falling on the day of the festival." "What? Possess the moon you mean to say the moon is sentient?" He looked in the sky and sure enough, even though it was day time, the moon was out and it had a face. "And what is Saika's Mask?"

Before Erika could answer a dog ran toward then baring its teeth and snarling. If he was in his normal body he would have just ignored it but as he was he was barely two feet high, so he ran. As he was running he slipped, skidding along the ground. If he wasn't made of wood he would be bleeding. To stop his momentum carried him along until he slammed into the feet of a woman dressed completely in black. As he looked higher he gasped. The woman didn't have a head.

The woman picked him up, taking him away from the snarling dog chasing after him. She pulled out a pen and paper and wrote, [Are you ok?] He nodded, intrigued as to why this woman didn't have a head. [Did you get separated from your parents?] He realized that to her he had the body of a small wooden child. Just slightly rounder with a very strange face and glowing yellow eyes. [I'm going to take you home and patch you up. Kay?] He nodded again. It felt strange to by treated like a child. Even when he was young everyone was afraid of his colossal strength so they stayed away from him.

When they arrived at what Shizuo assumed was her house he saw a sigh above the door that said **Stock Pot Inn** as they went inside they were greeted by a frantic woman, "Celty! We need to pack now!" Celty placed Shizuo on a chair and pulled out her paper and pen, she scribbled something on the paper that Shizuo couldn't see. "Never mind that! The moon is going to crash into Clock Town and kill us all if we don't leave!" Celty ignored her and pulled out a cloth out of a cup bored which she handed to Shizuo. As he held it against his scrapes he could feel the pain subside into a dull ache. "Are you still waiting for Shinra? Give it up Celty, he's not coming back!"

Celty ignored the woman and turned her attention to Shizuo. [Does it feel better?] She scribbled. He nodded, "whose Shinra?" He asked. [He is my fiancé, we planned to get married on the day of the carnival but he went missing.] Shizuo frowned [You see everyone is a little upset about these rumors] Shizuo's eyes widened, [That the moon is going to fall on the day of the festival. Half the town believe it and are trying to get away but I'll never leave this town without Shinra] Shizuo looked out the window. "The moon sure looks creepy, huh? Like someone's face." She scribbled down something on the piece of paper. [We say that the demon is calling the moon] Demon? He thought, do they mean Izaya?

"I told you there isn't a thing I can't do." Came a voice from behind them. Celty spun around to see Izaya standing in the middle of the room, she tensed. [What are you doing here, Izaya] "Ah, my talented transporter, you really are going to wait here until the moon falls. They say love is blind but I didn't know it was also stupid." He giggled. "And Shizu-Chan too, this is a party!"

"What are you doing Izaya!" Shizuo yelled. "I'm going to bring the moon down on the day she is looking forward to." He tilted his head, "It's going to be quite the carnival!" Shizuo ran toward Izaya but being in a ridiculously small body he couldn't go very fast. "How are you planning to do that!?" He yelled as loud as he could. Shizuo chased him out of the building and into the streets, Izaya would let him get teasingly close then he would skip away. Eventual he chased Izaya to the top of the clock tower, onto a platform that looked like it used for having death battles and the loser would fall off the edge.

"You really are stupid, following me out here all by yourself." Said Izaya with a smirk. "Give me back the Ocarina!" Shizuo demanded. "Oh, you mean this." Izaya said cunningly, pulling the Ocarina out of his pocket. "Walker!" Erika screamed, having finally caught up with Shizuo she launched herself at the other fairy. Shizuo watched as they shared there greetings. "What are doing Izaya!" Shizuo yelled against the rising wind. Izaya smiled and pulled out the mask, placing it over his face.

As Shizuo watched silently Izaya turned his head to the sky, the wind beat even faster, tossing his clothes around his thin frame. Izaya slowly started to rise of the ground. His back arched backward, his face to the heavens. The mask glimmered as the moonlight reflected of it. A dark vibe rushed through the air. "Izaya, STOP!" Shizuo screamed.

As Shizuo watched on horror stricken the moon started to fall, slower at first but then faster and faster. "I can't be." Shizuo whispered. "Izaya, this is just a joke right?" Walker asked. Realizing that Izaya was serious he turned to Shizuo. "Gather the four Gia-!" Izaya kicked the fairy from air. Sending the little orb of light crashing to the ground. "Keep your mouth shut, stupid fairy!" That movement sent the Ocarina tumbling to the ground below.

"You could never beat me! I dare you to try now! Think you can stop me then do it!" Izaya cried as the moon crashed into Clock Town, it was getting closer and closer to them. "Bring the four!" Walker cried from the ground, barely avoiding being crushed by the flying debris. Then Shizuo realized something the Ocarina! He dived forward and grabbed it, bringing the instrument to his lips. Princess Zelda taught me the song of time. It ought to do something! Goddess of Time.. Zelda... Lend me your strength! And in that instant he heard a dreadful voice

"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?"


End file.
